


Please Spare Me, Mister Space Man

by Avocado_Yeehaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Character, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Coronavirus, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Epic Bromance, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gay Chabashira Tenko, Gay Character, Gay Rights, Gender Dysphoria, Haha epic, High Heels, Himbo, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Jealousy, K-pop References, Kaito's homophobic but he was raised like that and he's babey and trying to get better and be kinder, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Male-Female Friendship, Memes, Minecraft, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Oh My God, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Kill Me, Rats, Ryoma rights, Tea, Tenko hates Kaito, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Useless Lesbians, Vaping, Yasuhiro has the good kush, Yes i needed to say that, another chat fic, babey - Freeform, danganronpa is a fanfiction made by hifumi yamada, half chat half story, ignore that I tagged chuu, juul, ripping a fat cloud with kaito's juul, stan loona, ultimate gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_Yeehaw/pseuds/Avocado_Yeehaw
Summary: Angie: WigAka the fic where Kokichi didn't change the names, Miu and Kaede are stupid, and I project onto characters.https://open.spotify.com/user/lggkkpnvimel4tts27nihd3v8/playlist/1e8E8tXjjiw66MUHyrADjj?si=MurHAwR3T3GoqUYbhlR_ww





	1. Oh god oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha

KAITO has added MAKI, SHUICHI, MIU, and 12 others.

KAITO has named the chat Bonding!!

-16 are online-

Tsumugi: Mmm. Tasty.

Ryoma: Please spare me, Mr. Spaceman.

Gonta: JDBshfj\opVHUFFIK!

Ryoma: I'll go to help him.

-RYOMA has logged off-

Gonta: AJFSNJnBHInjJBJF1

Kirumi: I'd like to thank you, Momota, for adding me.

Kaito: no problem ms maid kirumi tojo!

Maki: Momota, for god's sake remember your capitals

Miu: Awe fuck yeah! We needed one of these.

Kaede: Oh, of course! All the other student reps have made one, I'm so sorry I didn't think of this first!

Miu: Ahaha! But of course you didn't, Kae-idiot! You aren't me!

Kaede: That is probably why. I don't have your brains or beauty on my side!

Kokichi: God, that's fucking gay isn't it?

Shuichi: Your computer's the one with the homosexual pride flag, correct?

Kokichi: Nishishi!shutyourfreakingtrapshumaiNishishi!

Shuichi: =))

Korekiyo: Didn't he type out that entire laugh himself? Humanity is truly beautiful, the mind works in amazing ways~

Miu: Keep it in your FUCKING pants!

Kiibo: "Hello classmates!"

Tsumugi: Nico Nico Nishishi?

-RYOMA has logged on-

Ryoma: Begone weeb.

-RYOMA has logged off-

Angie: Wig.

Rantaro: yes

Kirumi: I apologize, classmates, but it must be done.

-KIRUMI has changed 16 NAMES-

-KIRUMI has taken away ADMIN RIGHTS from 15-

-CRYPTIC BABEY has logged on-

Drink The Koolaid: Nyahaha! Atua thanks you!

Kork: Beautiful.

Bootleg Miku: I'm fine with it!

Beautiful Angel: O.... oh...

Cryptid Babey: I'm... is this because of my height?

Remy: No, because we love you and want you to be happy!

Remy: Or... is it a lie...

Stacy's Mom: I apologize. Someone had requested it, and they say the requests are finished.

Remy: Whoever it is? I don't get it.

Depussy: Maybe like the Disney rat? From the chefy movie!

Moon Cheese: this username is false! the moon isn't fake! i swear.

Remy: Lit rally? Whoever did this, let me tell you, you're absolutely freaking right about everything except the fat pig's!

Beautiful Angel: p-pig?

Moon Cheese: oh no! Harumaki! cover your ears!

Ass Ass: I'm calling my lawyer.

Houdini: whos moaning

Punchy Kicky: Which one of your degenerates upset Himiko?!

Houdini: its okay tenko

Punchy Kicky: Are you sure Himiko?!

Houdini: ye

Punchy Kicky: Okay!!!

Emo: I'm actually very happy...

Remy: Who else has heard the MCR blasts at 3 am?

Emo: That's Rantaro!

Avacadon't: No, it is not

Ass Ass: Change my name back.

Moon Cheese: Change Harumaki's name back!

Emo: Kokichi, do it.

Remy: I swear, it wasn't me!

Cryptid Babey: :eyes:

Bugs!: Gonta says Hi! and want to thank you for name! 

Stacy's Mom: The culprit has told me to relay to you that you are welcome, and for you to have a happy day.

Moon Cheese: ouma, put it back!

Remy: Shut up homophobe! I already told ya, it ain't me!

-

=You are now chatting with MOM!=

You: Thank you, Kirumi.

Mom: My pleasure, should I bring some snacks up to your lab?

You: You'd do that?

Mom: As long as you all are happy, I have fulfilled my purpose.

You: If you want to, you can stay for a bit? I can talk.

Mom: ...

Mom: Thank you. You're a nice girl.


	2. Ripping a fat cloud with the boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spooky season, and a plot emerges, but so does the jealousy of a certain blonde...
> 
> Keeboy faces the wrath of angry vapers.
> 
> Remy: Kokichi
> 
> Emo: Shuichi
> 
> Avacadon't: Rantaro
> 
> Depussy: Kaede
> 
> Beautiful Angel: Miu
> 
> Cryptid Babey: Ryoma
> 
> Kork: Korekiyo
> 
> Drink The Koolaid: Angie
> 
> Bootleg Miku: Tsumugi
> 
> Punchy Kicky: Tenko
> 
> Houdini: Himiko
> 
> Toaster Oven: K1-B0
> 
> Ass Ass: Maki
> 
> Moon Cheese: Kaito
> 
> Bugs!!: Gonta

Bootleg Miku: @everyone

-15 others have logged on-

Bootleg Miku: wo,,, ma,, n 

Cryptid Babey: No

Bootleg Miku: ha,,, r,,, d,,,

Stacy's Mom: Hello classmates, I hope you all had a good night's sleep. Breakfast is in the common area, and your classes are canceled today due to weather reasons. Please check the memo board, and have a great day.

Beautiful Angel: Hey virgins! Guess who installed Smash Bros onto the school memo board? 

Remy: A whore?

Beautiful Angel: Nng?! Wh... whore!

Depussy: Was it you, Miu?

Emo: Nice save, Kaede.

Beautiful Angel: Hah! Yes! The Gorgeous Girl Genius, Miu Akamatsu!

Moon Cheese: did you just call yourself akamatsu?

Beautiful Angel: What? No! That was a mistake. 

Bugs!: Are Miu and Kaede couple?

Beautiful Angel: SHUT IT! I'd never date lackluster tits over there!

Depussy: A tad rude.

Ass Ass: I need to kill the heir to the Togami name.

Cryptid Babey: Reasonable but why?

Ass Ass: He just shoved Chihiro.

Moon Cheese: what?! chihiro is such a nice girl!! she should never be pushed around like that! you should never hurt the weak!

Emo: Chihiro's a boy.

Moon Cheese: boy? but she wore a skirt for the longest time?! is she one of those people?

Emo: "Those people?"

Drink The Koolaid: Nyahaha! A Halloween dance is gonna be held in the school to raise money for the school! Atua has truly answered our prayers!

Beautiful Angel: Sick.

Houdini: Nice.

Punchy Kicky: Yes!!! And there's gonna be a couple's costume contest!!!

Emo: Is everyone just ignoring what Kaito said?

-

=YOU are now chatting with SIDEKICK=

You: What's so wrong with what I said, Shuichi?

Sidekick: "Those people?" You mean trans people? Chihiro's not trans, and why the hell are you referring to trans people as "those people" ?

You: My grandparents! They would say stuff like that all the time! It's just kinda how I'm used to doing it. Is that wrong? 

Sidekick: Do you hate trans people?

You: I don't... get it, really, but I don't hate them! As long as they stay motivated and stuff, how could I hate someone?

Sidekick: Ah. Okay.

Sidekick: Try to read up on the lgbt+ community, Kaito.

=SIDEKICK has logged off=

-

Avacadon't: Why is smoogi screaming?

Kork: Alas, her Gumi cosplay is falling apart. So are the pitfalls of humanity.

Drink The Koolaid: Tsumugi? Angie hates to be a burden, but Atua has a question!

Bootleg Miku: Yeas?

Drink The Koolaid: Would you want to do a costume for Angie? It would please Atua so very much!

Bootleg Miku: I'd love- Sure. We can confer in my lab soon?

Drink The Koolaid: ^^^^

Avacadon't: :eyes:

Bootleg Miku: Shut up gay.

Avacadon't: Uno reverse

Bootleg Miku: It's just like making a cosplay. I'm in a creative mood rn so fuck yeah everyone gets a cosplay.

Kork: The selflessness displayed by you, Tsumugi. It is amazing. Perhaps I could one day be like you

Cryptid Babey: P E R H A P S

Remy: Did??? Hoshi??? Quote??? A??? Meme???

Bugs!: Gonta says thank you for offer, Tsumugi! Gonta would love costume from her!

Moon Cheese: thanks, tsumugi! 

Depussy: Would you?? Thanks tsumugi. I know it'll look super cute, just like you!!

Beautiful Angel: ......

Beautiful Angel: Hah! Thanks sm you weeb! I hope it'll live up to the standards I set!

Bootleg Miku: It will, or else.

Bootleg Miku: I've already had one set up for someone for a while if they'd wanna do one with me

Emo: Sounds cool, Shirogane. Who do you want to do it with?

Remy: I can! I can!

Kork: I volunteer!

Avacadon't: Smudge let me frickin do it you know you want me in that sexy ass costume

Depussy: I will if needed!

Punchy Kicky: Anything for a kind, amazing girl like you!

Houdini: Nyeh. It sounds fun and that I don't have to do much work.

Stacy's Mom: You know I am always here for your cosplan ventures.

Beautiful Angel: Heh, sexy? The gorgeous girl genius says pick me!!!

Bootleg Miku: ohmygod I loev y,,,uo ale

Bootleg Miku: But whoever I was talking about already got it. They pm' ed me about it.

Remy: Oak, thanks for the offer anyway, Smudge!

Houdini: Dang it, Smudge.

Drink The Koolaid: Nyahaha, another plot foiled, Smudge!

Emo: Thank you again, Smudge.

Bootleg Miku: Call me Smudge one more fucking time, I absolutely fucking dare you. Atua's wrath will be upon you and you will not escape. I have the power of Atua and Anime on my side, do not push me. I am at my absolute fucking limit, and will not hesitate to murder if called for. You will regret the day your parents conceived your sorry excuse of bones and meat. You were only made for me to murder, you understand? All your family and life will be fiction when I'm through. All of it, you fucking heretics.

Kork: Apologies, Smudge.

Beautiful Angel: Kaito lend me yuoer fwdnvjesodfivjkmo Juul pods i crave the fudvksifdosvsnf p u f f

Moon Cheese: no

Moon Cheese: hiro's getting me more for tomorrow

Toaster Oven: "That is unhealthy! I do not approve of you two vaping!"

-MOON CHEESE and BEAUTIFUL ANGEL have logged off-

Drink The Koolaid: Kibo, Atua thirsts for pizza pops!

Toaster Oven: "This name is extremely robophobic! I am contacting my lawyer this very moment!"

Stacy's Mom: I will make some Pizza Pops if needed, Yonaga-San.

Drink The Koolaid: Nyahaha! Atua is pleased! Thank you so much, Kirumi! 

Kork: Kaito and Miu are heading into the common room with a long USB stick that seems to have caught fire and are talking about "Ripping a fat cloud" over someone's head.

-TOASTER OVEN has logged off-

Emo: ripkeeboy.jpg

Remy: he's so fuckinsgjvnds confused ohmygod. 

Emo: He's screaming that they're robophobic

Emo: OHMY now Kazuichi from 77-B is filming,,, I love this so much

Punchy Kicky: The degenerate male deserves it!!!

Houdini: Bro why the frick are they doing me like this

Houdini: This flavour hurts my head.

Kork: The woe.

Emo: Tenko literally broke Kaito's Juul

Bugs!: Gonta wondering why common room smell like mango???

Emo: Fuck yall you're all so chaotic.

Emo: Not you gonta ily

Bugs!: =D

Remy: What abt me???

Emo: Go diggity swiggity figgity die.

Remy: Homophobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for??? All the love??? I love you all??? Also i've posted the usernames now, thanks for reminding me @ whater your username is ily


	3. Is she Kae-gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays are pining.
> 
> I'm adding ship tags now!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy: Rat boy Kokichi
> 
> Emo: Shuichi
> 
> Avacadon't: Rantaro
> 
> Depussy: Kaede
> 
> Beautiful Angel: Miu
> 
> Cryptid Babey: Ryoma
> 
> Kork: Korekiyo
> 
> Drink The Koolaid: Angie
> 
> Bootleg Miku: Tsumugi
> 
> Punchy Kicky: Tenko
> 
> Houdini: Himiko
> 
> Toaster Oven: K1-B0
> 
> Ass Ass: Maki
> 
> Moon Cheese: Kaito
> 
> Bugs!!: Gonta

Remy: Debate: is kaede gay

Beautiful Angel: no, she likes succi, right?

Kork: Alas, Kaede has been exposed by Kokichi.

Bugs!: Kaede? Kaede nice to Gonta! Kaede talk about liking girl to Gonta!

Emo: she's gay

Emo: Me and her are a thing of the past lamo

Remy: "lamo"

Bootleg Miku: hmmmmmm yes

Drink The Koolaid: She's right.

Stacy's Mom: As you say, "She lesbianing"

Crypid Babey: She is very gay

Moon Cheese: miu are you stupid

Ass Ass: The nicotine has affected her brain growth.

Beautiful Angel: Shut it, hetero.

Moon Cheese: isn't lesbian 

Moon Cheese: a category

Moon Cheese: on

Punchy Kicky: SHUT IT YOU FUCKING DENEGERATE!

Depussy: Who just ran out of their dorm? I was holding drinks and they almost spilled,,,

Emo: No it's a sexuality wtf???

Emo: Kaito you gotta do better man.

Ass Ass: I need to leave.

Moon Cheese: why?JSCCJIONJHBnnnIII"(D)£

Houdini: Bro I just saw Kaito's phone plummet from the second-floor window to the ground and stay intact.

Avocadon't: because of his ugly fucking otterbox

Bugs!: Gonta like otters!!!! Why do Rantaro hate otters?

Bugs!: Nevermind!!! Ryoma told Gonta why Otterbox is not fun!

Depussy: Anyway, you all really think I'm a lesbian?

Beautiful Angel: See! I told you!

Depussy: Am I that easy to read?

Remy: The whore dropped her phone in the fountain

Toaster Oven: "I can retrieve it!!!"

Remy: Mommmmm!!!! Prepare the giant bag of uncooked rice for Keeboy!

Toaster Oven: "Highly Robophobic!!! I'm asking Kirigiri-san for a lawyer!!"

Emo: Why not me?

Toaster Oven: "You have less experience!!! I'm sorry Shuichi, but it is true!!!"

Remy: Heeeeeyyyy!!!! Not my poor Shumai!!! Keeboy is being soooooo mean!!!!

Drink The Koolaid: Nyahaha, Atua says the K1-B0 is correct!!!!

Kork: Ah, speaking of Homosexuality

Kork: gaysonthebus.jpg

Avocadon't: Smudge isn't gay wait-

Bootleg Miku: Bro

Bootleg Miku: that is for me to know and you to find out

Crypid Babey: Who here isn't gay wait

Ass Ass: I am straight

Moon Cheese: me!

Remy: Kokichi here to say, me!

Crypid Babey: That's false

Depussy: To uhh...clear things up, I'm kind of quirky lesbiab doe

Mom: I have no interest in relationships as of right now. I am devoted to my talent, studies, and Japan.

Drink The Koolaid: Kiyo, it isn't nice to photograph people without permission!!!!

Drink The Koolaid: Atua says fuck off!

Kork: Oh.

Depussy: Kork ily thanks for being here!!!

Kork: Thank you, Kaede. Your kindness is appreciated~

Mom: Now... 

-MOM has muted 15 for 1 HOUR. Reason: Get to class-

-EVERYONE is offline-

-

-

-

-

-

Tsumugi stared at the cosplay she had been developing for months. It was perfectly tailored, the hairclips in place and the bow perfectly looped. Next to it was her first cosplay. Although a bit altered, it remained mostly the same. The half sleeves were sleek and the tie stood colourful.

She had always envisioned how she'd ask her to cosplay.

It didn't exactly go in her favour.

Why would it? She was plain, her talent boring and foreign to most, and her appearance almost enough to make someone's eyes glaze over. Her hair was long and boring, her face a normal shape, her eyes normal, everything... so plain.

She was the sun to Tsumugi.

Happy. She was always smiling and laughing, even when everything was stacked against her. Her eyes light up a room and her very presence could give someone chills and warm their hearts at the same time. It was so agonising watching her be happy with... him. 

She was fine with him. In fact, they were close, but it seemed to Tsumugi that she could never compete against him. Tall, looming, kind-hearted. A regular protagonist. How could a simple background character compete?

Tsumugi checked her phone, scrolled to their recent exchange.

-

You: I was wondering what kind of costume you'd want?

<3: Is there one that could be a couples costume?

You: Ah, for you and Korekiyo?

<3: Korekiyo? 

<3: Why Korekiyo? 

<3: Why not you?

You: You'd wanna do one with me?

<3: Yep!

You: I'm so... plain.

<3: Plain? Atua blessed you with brains, beauty, and talent.

<3: Angie thinks that you're just great!

You: Ah... okay. I have a costume prepared, I think.

-

It should be easy, but it never was with feelings

Tsumugi was smitten.

She had never felt this way before about a girl.

It was so odd.

Tsumugi didn't know how to put it.

She did know one thing.

It was obvious in her eyes.

Tsumugi Shirogane was absolutely entranced by the servant of Atua.

She loved Angie Yonaga.

-

Kaede was breathless.

She was pinning a girl against the wall, kissing her and the two both melting into the kiss.

Her lips tasted like raspberries, her outfit soft against the pianist's hands, bunched into her hungry fists. Her hair was knotted, crazy from her constant activity, yet still perfect, just like her. Two little pieces could never go down, no matter how much she combed it.

She was pink, rough, and sweet. 

The girls parted lips and smiled. Kaede looked into the girl's deep, blue eyes. They were like great oceans, swallowing her in and not letting her out.

"Kaede."

Kaede happily muttered nonsense back.

"Kaede!"

Kaede fell into her.

"Bakamatsu! Are you okay?!"

With a jolt, Kaede opened her eyes.

Miu was staring at her with worry, scanning Kaede up and down.

Kaede was down, the pavement hard on her head and back. Her hands stung and a weight was on her midsection.

Miu was seated on the girl, her hands on her shoulders and her hair falling into the pianist's face. Miu's own face was soaked... and... mascara was running down the sides of her face... Miu was crying.

"Agh! Finally!" Miu, blushing profusely, turned her face the other way, hiding her face in her hands and standing up as quickly as she could. "Thought you had died, you jus' tripped."

"Miu..." Kaede said softly, reaching out to her face. "Are... you crying?"

Miu lifted her hands from her face, wiped, and turned towards Kaede, who was now standing.

"Wh- what? No! Why would I-" Miu stuttered, then proceeded to run off with a quick: "I gotta go-"

Kaede watched as the strawberry blonde ran off.

She was glad she asked Kirumi to change the usernames for her.

Miu would never accept how Kaede felt.

She was too good for her.

And Kaede cried herself, finally accepting the fact.

Miu's lips looked so inviting, a present she could never get.


	4. Leg Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.I.C.E is mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy: Rat boy Kokichi
> 
> Emo: Shuichi
> 
> Avacadon't: Rantaro
> 
> Depussy: Kaede
> 
> Beautiful Angel: Miu
> 
> Cryptid Babey: Ryoma
> 
> Kork: Korekiyo
> 
> Drink The Koolaid: Angie
> 
> Bootleg Miku: Tsumugi
> 
> Punchy Kicky: Tenko
> 
> Houdini: Himiko
> 
> Toaster Oven: K1-B0
> 
> Ass Ass: Maki
> 
> Moon Cheese: Kaito
> 
> Bugs!!: Gonta
> 
> Leg Rat: Togami
> 
> Hope Rat: Nagito

MOON CHEESE, ASS ASS, DRINK THE KOOLAID, and 4 others are online

Moon Cheese: halloween is close!!!

Moon Cheese: ooo dog

-MOON CHEESE is OFFLINE-

Bootleg Miku: All these costumes are piling up on me.

Bootleg Miku: I may not finish them and ugh

Bootleg Miku: Kill me.

Drink The Koolaid: Atua has a gift for you, Tsumugi!

Drink The Koolaid: Check outside your lab.

-DRINK THE KOOLAID is Offline-

-

Tsumugi put down her phone and stared at the costumes. Brightly coloured hair and vibrant outfits stared back at her, reminding her that she had almost finished.

The male costumes, anyway.

It was tedious. She loved making and creating cosplay, but putting things together for her classmates, people who know and count on her, was rough. She had to face them, no matter what happened. No matter how many times someone said it, Tsumugi knew.

She wasn't worth their time.

The grand door to enter her ultimate lab stood looming, and reminded the blue-haired ultimate that Angie had left her something outside. Maybe a letter of rejection?

No.

Tsumugi was too plain for someone like Angie to worry about.

It was probably asking for blood donations.

The door creaked open of its own accord, scaring the plain girl to death. She stumbled backward and fell, only just catching herself with her hands.

"Yoohoo! Tsumugi?"

A yellow-clad figure walked in, her low hanging twin-tails bouncing behind her as she spot Tsumugi on the floor. She quickly went over to her and held out her hand, a quick smile that reached her blue-silver eyes as she held her hand out to the taller girl. 

"Well, we gotta get started on those costumes, don't we? Atua says that you were in need of assistance, and who am I to refuse him?"

-

-BOOTLEG MIKU is Offline-

Beautiful Angel: Hah! They're SOOOOOO fucking!!! 

-

Angie was so into her work, Tsumugi was surprised.

Did she want to help Tsumugi?

Did she actually think that Tsumugi wasn't so plain?

-

Beautiful Angel: That's kinda gay!

Ass Ass: Iruma. Shut the fuck up.

Beautiful Angel: Hah! Why? You jealous of me? Of my brains or beauty??

Depussy: Anyone as beautiful as Miu can boast as much as she wants!

Ass Ass: Jesus Christ

-ASS ASS is Offline-

Bugs!: Gonta wondering why Miu's name is Angel?

Beautiful Angel: Gh! I don't know!!

Depussy: Maybe someone's trying to tell you something?

Remy: What, that she should die? I don't think an angel would be her thing! Maybe a devil, but beautiful is a liiiittle way too far! So go ahead, die! I wanna see how ugly the body is!

Beautiful Angel: ...

Remy: Go ahead!!! I'm waiting, I'll wreck the grave for good measure!!!

Beautiful Angel: I've had enough of your shit. Leave me alone. 

-BEAUTIFUL ANGEL has left the chat-

Depussy: Kokichi!!! What the heck!!!

Remy: Stop defending your pathetic crush. Jeez, it's like you want me to make fun of you!

Depussy: You had no right to tell her to die!

Remy: Who died and made you in charge of the whore?

Remy: She's a big girl now, she doesn't need you!!! 

Depussy: I'm just being a decent fucking human being!

Remy: Oooh, Bakamatsu is swearing!!! I can't believe I pushed her to the limit!!! Nishihi, so happy!!!

Depussy: Kokichi, you've been such an ass this past week. I can't believe you.

Remy: Maybe you should check your fucking actions, Bakamatsu!

Depussy: Stop, you don't deserve to call me that.

Remy: Bakamatsu, Bakamatsu, BAKAMATSU!

Remy: Go run away, go cry in your room! Maybe I won't tell everyone your shit!

-DEPUSSY is Offline-

Remy: Tch.

-REMY is Offline-

-

Kokichi was dying.

Now, he wasn't exactly dying, he wasn't going to be there until he wanted to.

His phone blinked out as the battery ran out, and he unlocked the stall to locate his charger.

The diner bathroom smelled like ass, the pungent smell of cigarettes and weed penetrating the windows and mixing with the regular bathroom smells. The mirrors were covered in graffiti, symbols, names, and numbers mixing, creating a blur of etched history. In the middle of the mirror, Kokichi could make out his bruised face as blood trickled down his temple, his eye puffy and arm feeling as if it was broken.

On his hand, someone had drawn the D.I.C.E symbol.

D.I.C.E was a pranking club he ran in his first year. He had let reserve course and Ultimates join until they had reached the club amount limit. It was glorious. 

He could still make out the symbol on the mirror.

During that time, he had met someone.

He clung to him, Kokichi never letting his grip loose. A third-year reserve course student, one that was muscular and would protect him?

It was to dream of.

He didn't dream of the price he paid, though.

After a few weeks, Erai had started demanding that Kokichi let him into his ultimate lab.

It wasn't much to him. Why wouldn't his boyfriend want to?

There were no security cameras.

Kokichi had fallen. That's how the black eye came.

That's what Erai told Shuichi when he cornered the older boy.

He had tried to break it off.

But Erai was stronger.

He had found him. 

No matter how many times he disguised himself.

D.I.C.E found him.

Erai was always a stronger leader.

And a stronger fighter.

-

-YOU are now talking to RAT GANG-

You: Can y'all pick me up from the campus diner.

Leg Rat: Why. 

Hope Rat: I can, what's up?

You: I fell again.

Hope Rat: Fell?

You: Yeah, can you bring Tsumiki as well?

Leg Rat: You're being awfully unlike your regular self

Hope Rat: Is everything okay?

You: Just get me the fucking nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :eyes:


	5. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you.
> 
> It should be used more often.
> 
> It's such a beautiful word.
> 
> Especially when you mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Red Velvet.

Miu Iruma did not cry.

The strawberry blonde stared into the mirror, her eyes scanning up and down her face.

Her mascara had left lines down her face, ruining her concealer and forcing her to fix what was once perfect. Her lips were plump, covered in gloss, while her nails had been perfect. Her eyes and nose were turning red by the minute, and her vision was getting blurry as the seconds went on. 

Tears fell onto the sink, coloured black and running into the drain, poisoning whatever water it would meet.

Kiibo needed repairs.

Kaito needed equipment.

Shuichi needed contacts.

Angie needed needles.

Kirumi needed brooms and tools.

Ryoma needed a serving machine.

Maki needed a gun.

Gonta needed a net.

Himiko needed a wand.

Tenko needed a punching bag.

Tsumugi needed a sewing machine.

Rantaro needed an all-purpose backpack.

Korekiyo's phone was broken.

Her work stood in the ultimate lab, waiting to be created. She had to sit down, think about the ideas. 

She pushed her sleeve across her cheek, gathering all the residue there, then unlocked her door.

Her lab was a mess. Scribbled out ideas, broken pencils and shattered glass lay around her workspace. Her chair was worn out, and the seat was hanging together by a thread.

Energy drinks were scattered all over the place.

Miu Iruma didn't cry.

-

-YOU are now talking to KAE-GAY-

You: Kaede?

You: HEY! You can't ignore me!

You: Nishishi, where are you hiding?

You: Why aren't you in your lab?

You: Heyyyy Kayayday!

You: KAEDE!

Kae-gay: What.

You: Goody! That took an hour!

Kae-gay: What do you want.

You: Can we talk?

Kae-Gay: No.

Kae-gay: Leave me alone.

You: Jeez, you too busy making out with Shumai?

You: openme.fromkokichi.com

Kae-gay: That was just a clown emoji?

You: Thank Chichi!

-

Kokichi stood outside of Shuichi's Ultimate Lab, wiping his watery, bloody eyes. Chihiro had developed a tracker to download onto someone's phone whenever they opened the website. The doors were menacing, his ears ringing with the Pianist's earlier warnings. He shouldn't have sent her the link.

Kaede was in Shuichi's lab. Where else would she be?

He pushed the grand, menacing gates open, revealing a cozy library. He had been here before, but at night, it was different. Rain pattered outside, beating against the window. Kaede was sitting by the fireplace, a blanket on her shoulders and Shuichi by her side, frozen in place as he saw Kokichi come in.

Kaede, however, was quick to react.

"You don't know how to listen, do you?" She threw off her blanket and walked towards the boy, her eyes baggy and her face red from crying. Her voice was weak and her eyes half-closed as she continued.

"Miu is ignoring everyone! She barricaded herself in her lab. It's been five days! FIVE DAYS!! Guess who got the last laugh? You!" Her voice raised and cracked as she broke into a sob. "YOU ALWAYS GET THE LAST LAUG-"

Kaede had been flung to the side by Shuichi, who had run up to Kokichi.

Pulling his face into his hands, Shuichi studied Kokichi's face as Kokichi's eyes started to water. His face was bloody, a cut across his forehead making blood run down into his eyes, which was wiped away by his now-bloody sleeve. After a few seconds, he pulled away and staggered toward Kaede.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Akamatsu."

Kaede looked him in the eyes.

Her muscles let go, and her face fell.

"I've been a- a dick." He held her shoulders and stared her in her watery, red eyes. "God, I've been- I am such a dick. You- You guys pu- pu- put up with me too much, and I took that for grant- granted." He stuttered out as he shook, the blonde sobbing as he continued.

"Miu is my- my best friend... I' ve- I've been horrible to- to her. An- And you..."

Kaede whimpered as Shuichi quietly took his place near them, waiting for... something. Anything.

"I love you two, no matter how much I deny it... You- You- You're such good friends..."

The two friends embraced, crying as if the world depended on it.

-

-ASS ASS, MOON CHEESE, and 3 others are online-

Moon Cheese: maki roll!

Moon Cheese: makiiiiiii

Moon Cheese: Harumaki???

Moon Cheese: makimakimakimaki

Ass Ass: Hello, Kaito.

Moon Cheese: uh

Moon Cheese: i didn't think you'd answer

Ass Ass: Kaito.

Moon Cheese: this is awkward.

Moon Cheese: Here goes nothing.

Ass Ass: Kaito!

Moon Cheese: Maki Roll, do you wanna go to the Halloween carnival with me?

Ass Ass: This is the main chat.

Moon Cheese: see, i used proper capitalization!

Moon Cheese: oh motherfucker.

Cryptid Babey: :eyes:

Kork: :eyes:

Avocadon't: :eyes:

-AVOCADON'T has added MIU to BONDING!-

Miu: Fuck off, Gay.

Avocadon't: Iruma.

Miu: What do you fucking want.

Avocadon't: Come out of your room.

-REMY, DEPUSSY, and EMO are online-

Depussy: Miu!

-MIU has left the chat-

Remy: oh my fucjkinsdj

Avocadon't: Can you fuck off Kokichi

Avocadon't: She literally needs anyone but you.

Remy: I'm fucking trying Avocado boy

Remy: @everyone

Remy: Check outside your labs.

-

Rantaro opened the door.

-

Gonta stepped outside, and spotted something on the ground.

-

Tsumugi and Angie reached for the paper at the same time, giggling when their hands touched.

-

Korekiyo started reading the letter.

-

Miu's eyes watered as her friend stood outside the door.

It had been five days.

Five days since they had talked, had shared, had comforted the other.

"M- Mi- Miu. I love you. You're- You're- You're my best friend."

The purple-haired boy stood in front of the inventor, tears welling up in his eyes.

It was the first time Miu had seen him apologize.

He was fully sobbing now, his eyes closed and lips pursed. His tiny frame shivered in the large, grandiose doorway.

"I don't know what I would do wi-with out you..."

Miu's tears started back up.

She loved him too. 

She loves her friends.

"Fu-fuck... I... It's okay, ya-" Miu sniffled, wiping her nose. "Ya lil' shit."

-

-EVERYONE is ONLINE-

-REMY added MIU-

Depussy: Miu!!!

Miu: Hey gays.

Depussy: I missed you, are you okay?!

Miu: yeah. Don't worry, kae-bae. I'll be okay.

-

Kaede blushed, looking onto her phone. The strawberry blonde was...

-

-YOU are now chatting with INVENTED MY HEART-

Invented My Heart: I'm outside your room, you absolute mad lad.

-

Miu was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let friends say I love you 2k19.
> 
> Also we back on crackhead tingz next chapter.


	6. Confess, Confess, Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super late,,,, halloween chapter coming next!!!

Ass Ass: Shirogane.

Ass Ass: How many of the costumes are couple-based.

Ass Ass: I'm asking for a friend

Bootleg Miku: Yeah sure.

Bootleg Miku: Which friend?

Ass Ass: Kirumi

Bootleg Miku: You and I both know it's for you and Kaito

Bootleg Miku: owo

Ass Ass: Answer my fucking question.

Bootleg Miku: I already have one prepared for the two of you.

Bootleg Miku: owowhatsthis.jpg

Remy: Ooh~ Does Maki have a crush???

Ass Ass: How's Shuichi?

Remy: Ew!!!! Why would I like the fucking emo??? 

Emo: I get it, I really do.

Remy: Sorry Shumai!!!!

Moon Cheese: Don't Talk Shit About My Sidekick!!!!

Ass Ass: Now's it's all capitalized.

Moon Cheese: He Is Perfectly Fine The Way He Is?

-CRYPTID BABEY is online-

Cryptid Babey: Don't talk to Yamada.

Remy: Aweeee, why?

Cryptid Babey: He wrote a fanfiction.

Cryptid Babey: Long story short we all kill each other and Kaede is straight.

Depussy: No, that's WRONG!

Bugs!!: Gonta hate story...

Bootleg Miku: I feel like I'm a horrible person after reading that.

Bootleg Miku: I love Kaede to death (no homo) and that story made me so ooc.

Cryptid Babey: Also Miu and Kokichi hate each other, but like, fr fr.

Miu: Suck my balls, Rat!

-STACY'S MOM has changed 1 name-

Stacy's Mom: As you requested, Anon.

Beautiful Angel: I really love whoever this is.

Beautiful Angel: Unless they're greasy like Shuichi-

Emo: I swear I take showers oh god oh fuck

Stacy's Mom: Anon has also informed me that Shuichi takes daily showers.

Emo: Who knows that shit wait-

Kork: Hm, I’ll be back soon. Let me try something.

Punchy Kicky: Halloween is soooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Houdini: yes

Remy: Jeez Tenko, stop acting so childish.

Houdini: Skidaddle Skidoodle You’re Gay

Remy: Uno reverse card, my dear Yumeno

Emo: Oops, the spell actually worked on Kokichi

Emo: Btw Chabashira and Yumeno, Why didn’t you tell everyone you’re together?

Punchy Kicky: Oh we’re not dating?

Houdini: What makes you think we’re together??

Emo: wait what the fuck

Depussy: I thought you two were dating too wait-

Depussy: Tenko literally went on a date with you yesterday??? What about the sleepovers and main tags on instagram-

Houdini: We’re good friends?

Avocadon’t: You two were kissing after your date.

Punchy Kicky: Friendly kiss.

Punchy Kicky: Himiko doesn’t like girls, I do, it’s simple

Houdini: What the frick i’m not straight

Houdini: Wait you’re not straight?

Drink The Koolaid: Wait, you’re dumb?

Drink The Koolaid: Atua’s enemies even knows she’s a lesbian, and they’re stupid.

Punchy Kicky: Wait Himiko is gay?

Houdini: No

Punchy Kicky: Oh.

Houdini: I’m bi.

Remy: They’re so fucking dumb h-

Punchy Kicky: JJFSHHSJNSFJN

-YOU are chatting with ANGIE-

Angie: Go get ur girl

You: She likes girls??????????

Angie: Atua recalls you two going to pride together.

You: As friends!!! I thought she just liked the colours! She’s so delicate,,, and red,,,

Angie: Atua-damned idiot.

-

Kork: @ anon miu is ugly

Beautiful Angel: Hey!

Kork: She's a whore and doesn't deserve what she has @ anon

Beautiful Angel: Hey buddy shut your trap

Depussy: Korekiyo!

Kork: All of her inventions are outright trash and she doesn't deserve a crumb, she doesn't deserve a place at this academy, much less her title. She's ugly, disgusting trash. You can’t even defend her because you know her place.

Kork: Have you seen her face at all? Her eyes look manic.

Kork: @ anon how can you ever love someone like her?

Depussy: BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING KOREKIYO! She's smart, so smart that she can make anything and everything, witty, she always has good comebacks, has good looks, her face is like sunshine. All the stuff needed to make a girl melt, and if you can’t see that, then suck on your own sad, shrimpy, tiny dick.

Depussy: oh fuck,

Beautiful Angel: Wha..,

Remy: OHMYGOD THE LESBIANS

Kork: Apologies, Iruma.

Emo: :eyes:

Drink The Koolaid: Atua been knew

Punchy Kicky: YES!!!! LESBIANSSSS

Houdini: bruh that’s kind of gay

Beautiful Angel: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Remy: @Depussy she thinks you’re joking

Depussy: I love you so much,,,,,,

Beautiful Angel: WHAT THE FUCK WAIT

Depussy: So uh,,,,

Depussy: How do you,,,

Beautiful Angel: I don’t feel the same.

-BEAUTIFUL ANGEL has logged off-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE the next chapter is coming out in the next few hours/day!!!


	7. Games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the Halloween Arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocaloid + Lesbians.
> 
> Miu and Kokichi are good friends.
> 
> Also * s n i f f * is that Saiouma?

Miu stood in front of the door, waiting to knock. Ouma walked up and stayed stationary beside her as Miu’s stomach twisted and turned. His breathing was heavy, almost as if he had ran, and his head turned to her.

“I think I get it now.”

The strawberry blonde stared into the purple-haired supreme leader’s eyes, eyes searching her face for something. He was searching for a sign, some type of emotion he had heard that the girl couldn’t feel, yet her faced dripped with it.

“You do love her, don’t you?”

Her head now facing the ground and tears falling silently from her eyes, she nodded and muttered a quick agreement.

“You’re feeling guilty?”

She nodded again, clenching her fists and putting her head against the door.

“I can help you, if you want.”

Miu looked up at the boy, now being the one searching his face, his eyes, and his emotions.

“She likes you. A lot. You’ve liked her, undoubtedly longer than she has liked you, so why did you reject her?

-

Kaede stood in front of her door, listening to Kokichi and Miu as she smiled, tears still tracing her face.

-

“She’ll never take me back after what I did. She’s so kind, so loving, so amazing. I thought she was joking. I thought, ‘How could someone like her have feelings for someone like me? I’m a whore and an asshole. Kaede can do so much for others while I can barely make myself happy. It’d be so bad, she’ll give and give and give, while all I’d do is take until there’s nothing left, and I have so much.”

“Miu…”

“I have nothing to give to her.”

“You d-”

“Nothing.”

“She only wants you.”

Miu stared at the short boy again, tears evident as she opened her mouth to disagree, only to sag against the door more.

“No one does.”

Kokichi scoffed as he puffed out his chest; lifting Miu in a hug as the inventor let out a shout in protest. “I want you! I can’t live without my resident whore!”

The girl let out a quick laugh as she was put down again.

“I wish she would realise she’s too good for me.”

Miu left the building just as Kaede opened the door.

-

*Incoming call from: Babey girl*

“Miu?”

“Eh? Kaede, what is-”

“Come to my lab. Now.”

-  
Kaede nervously sat at her piano bench and fiddled with the keys, waiting for her rough voice.

“Bakamatsu?”

Kaede nervously turned around and looked up to the inventor, a blush evident across her face.”

“We-well, my door isn’t soundproof.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Miu questioned as Kaede sighed. “Why, want me to fi- Oh…”

“Yeah.”

It was Miu’s turn to blush, looking to the ground and dragging herself closer to Kaede.

“Listen, I-”

“No!” Miu reacted quickly as Kaede exclaimed, jumping into a defensive position, her arms positioned above her face. “Oh! Oh- oh god, I’m- I’m sorry, I’m sorry- J- ust… sit. Please sit down” Kaede gestured to a seat beside her piano.

The blonde pianist sat as the inventor took a seat in a comfortable, old chair. Nervous, Kaede’s hands quickly jumped to the keys, the piano letting out a horrible sound, making the blue-eyed girl laugh and the sapphic girl blush profusely.

Kaede then placed her hands on the keys, and started.

It was a simple piece, Kaede’s fingers abusing the piano as she played in forté, Miu startled by how fast the girl’s fingers were moving, and observing how carefully she picked the next notes. Kaede’s throat clamped up as she tried to start.

“C’mon, Kaede,” she urged herself mentally. “Do it for her.”

Kaede’s soft voice rang out as she started to sing.

“I forget how to act when you’re standing next to me, and my head feels so gone.”

The air was thick with regret as Miu recognized the song, realizing what Kaede was trying to convey, her pink eyes full of sadness and love, spilling out to create the silent smile.

“I keep losing myself, and all that’s left is you, and I just feel so gone.”

Kaede kept on playing, her voice getting louder and louder as she continued to the next line.

“Don't give me that look, now, I feel like I'm drowning in your - deep - eyes”

Kaede then started to reach the end of the crescendo, the end of the first verse as Miu stayed silent, and the pianist played louder and louder, hoping for the words to resonate in the inventor’s heart.

“I’m lying on the floor, got one thing on my mind, could it be love?”

Kaede reached the chorus, and the feeling of regret came into her mind.

Did she read too much into the conversation? Maybe Miu didn’t feel the same.

“I’m tired of messing around”

Kaede was startled by the sweet voice of the inventor as her hands continued on the keys, yet she looked up into the eyes of the girl, who smiled back, a look of love on her face as the duo continued.

“I’m tired of playing games! I’m tired of hide and seek,”

Miu stood up, walking to the pianist’s bench as the blonde froze in her spot, the music stopped and the mood in the room changed as the inventor slowly walked towards the girl.

Kaede made room for the girl, and slid down.

“Yeah, I want you.” Miu whispered breathlessly into the pianist’s ear

“I want you.” Kaede lovingly whispered back, pushing away from the inventor and staring into her eyes.

The two girls leaned in slowly, and the distance was closed with their lips.

-

Ass Ass: I wonder what happened to Miu.

Remy: LesbiansButPink.jpg

Ass Ass: How the fuck?

Remy: Komaeda, Togami and I spend our free time in the vents! It’s fun!

Ass Ass: Let me rephrase that, what the fuck?

Emo: Don’t question it.

Remy: I didn’t know Shuichi bought ultimate merch!

Emo: WOAH there buddy

Remy: A bit of my merch! It’s really cute!

-

Kokichi sat in his dorm room, hugging a plush version of a certain blue-haired detective.

-

Ass Ass: I fucking knew you were dating the rat, didn’t I Kaito?

Moon Cheese: Yep!

Moon Cheese: I’m Proud Of Shuichi For Not Chickening Out!

Remy: Wait wh

Remy: Sis we’re not dating.

Ass Ass: Kokichi, why do you use twitter stan language all the time?

Remy: On periodt.

Ass Ass: Kill me now.

Moon Cheese: Not Before Our Date Tomorrow!

Ass Ass: Date-

-

Maki pulled her face into her pillow as she stared at the words on her screen.

Did he really think it was a date?

She didn’t know he felt the same way.

-

Remy: Shut up straights.

Moon Cheese: Yep, Date! You Can’t Wait For What I Have For You Tomorrow!

Ass Ass: … 

Bootleg Miku: Get sleep before I kill all of you.

-

Bugs!: Halloween!!!!!!!

Bugs!: Gonta think he look good in his costume!

Bugs!: GontaCostume.jpg

Avocadon’t: Did you really make Gonta Mario-

Bootleg Miku: Yes.

Toaster Oven: “Well, I love my costume, thank you!”

Avocadon’t: I actually love my costume…

Avocadon’t: Luigi.jpg

Remy: DID YALL SEE RYOMA-

Cryptid Babey: This is a good costume.

Cryptid Babey: PeachButGuy.jpg

Avocadon’t: So smudge stayed true to her roots.

Avocadon’t: HatsmudgeMiku.jpg

Kork: Angie’s costume is beautiful!

Kork: RinYonaga.jpg

Avocadon’t: Ohmygod SMUDGE

Avocadon’t: You funky little lesbian

Remy: RINKU STANS RISE UP!!!!

Emo: I,,, love my costume.

Ass Ass: She outdid herself with mine.

Ass Ass: Juliet.jpg

Moon Cheese: This Costume Is So cozy!

Moon Cheese: Maki-Roll Looks So Cute In Hers!

Ass Ass: Do you want to die?

Moon Cheese: You’re Welcome Maki-Roll!

Ass Ass: Do you want to die?

Moon Cheese: Yep, right outside! Check by the fountain!

-

Maki walked down the grand staircase, decorated for Halloween, and blushed as compliments were thrown her way. She was dressed up in a grand, red dress, and a masquerade mask covering the area around her eyes. An intricate design graced the maroon mask, sequins and feathers outlining her face. The dress itself felt as if it had been made over many years, comfortable and fashionable fabric cascading and silk gloves warming her hands. Her hair was finally down, falling down onto her back and showcasing the soft locks.

The Assassin felt like a princess.

Walking out the door, she was greeted with a completely different person than the regular Kaito. He had groomed his hair and sported a similar mask to Maki, but in blue. His outfit was a deep blue coat with gold buttons, and dress pants paired with sleek shoes. He had a cream coloured dress shirt, and cufflinks that matched his coat buttons.

“Maki-Roll! You look so much better in person, and that’s saying something!” Kaito happily exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug as she smiled into his shirt. Once out of his embrace, she brushed herself off and answered him softly.

“You look handsome.”

Kaito’s jaw dropped, and a blush ran across his face.

“Gee, uh… thank you so much Maki!” He pushed his hand through his hair, trying to hide his face as a smile broke out. “I got something for ya.”

He then took a box from the ground and put in in her hands. Maki, surprised she hadn’t realized it before, observed the box. It was small, and in Kaito’s messy handwriting, words were scrawled across the top.

Maki, you made me really happy by accepting. I hope you can accept this as well. Watch out, it’s breakable. Like, don’t shake it, at all, because I don’t want you to be sad it’s broken.

Maki carefully opened the box as Kaito stood there, holding a breath.

Inside the box was white and red tissue paper, gold sparkles sprinkled across the paper, and sitting atop of the paper was a golden, bejeweled bracelet. Red accents sparkled and the gold stood out and complimented all the colours in the box.

How much did Kaito genuinely care for her, she had wondered after she had first became friends with Ultimate Astronaut.

It turned out he cared more than she could ever predict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fed the straights and the gays in one single chapter.
> 
> The Kaemiu / Irumatsu is called Games, and it's by a producer named KIRA, with vocals from vocaloids called Ruby and GUMI. Please stream, it's such a WLW bop,,,, I beg.
> 
> Also, Rinku shippers rise the FRICK up.


	8. Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cafe by the airport was all that he needed.

Kaede laughed at herself in the mirror as she surveyed her costume.

It was everything she had wanted her costume to be, and more. She took the fabric between her fingers and rubbed, the red, warm fabric light against the creamy white dress she had on, a dress paired with black military boots and a woven basket. Inside the basket were fresh baked goods, right from the ultimate chef’s kitchen.

Miu stood beside her, fiddling with fake fangs and touching up makeup. She wore a thick, red flannel tied just above her waistline to show off some stomach, deep blue jeans with fake dirt marks, a headband with wolf ears and wolf paw gloves. She wore thick worker boots to compliment the rest of the outfit.

"Ugh. My fuckin' fangs make me look so... weird." Miu commented, staring at them.

"I think they're very pretty."

"Gh!" Miu blushed.

Kokichi had laughed at the strawberry blonde earlier, yet stopped once he realized the couple’s matching costumes.

-

-YOU are now talking to SHUMAI-

You: Miu is a furry, I repeat, Miu is a furry.

Shumai: Wait what?

You: On Jah

Shumai: Who the hell is Jah?

You: Jah.

Shumai: Ouma,,,

You: Jah!

Shumai: … 

You: Don’t you just love me~

Shumai: We need to talk.

You: What? Why?

Shumai: Ouma. I mean it.

You: Yes Shumai?

Shumai: You have to listen.

You: What,,,

Shumai: Erai.

You: Ew

Shumai: I’m building a case against him. For your safety.

You: Shuichi. It’s none of your fucking buisness.

Shumai: Stop saying that. It is now. 

You: You’re really gonna fuck this up? Do you know how much you’re pissing me off?

Shumai: You always do this. You need to be safe and this is a good start.

You: Don’t. You don’t need to go. You know you can just skip, and honestly? I don’t know why you care so much.

Shumai: This is for your safety. I’ll be gone until December for this case. 

You: You can’t be serious, you piece of shit.

Shumai: I saw your injuries when you fought with Kaede.

Shumai: You can’t lie to me when I’ve seen your bruises, how much you come back late at night limping?

Shumai: D.I.C.E is going to kill you one day.

You: I’m not a fucking damsel in distress.

Shumai: They’re travelling to Shikoku to make deals with certain members of the yakuza, Kokichi. This case is the difference between increased crime rates in Tokyo and a dangerous gang off of the streets.

Shumai: Ouma, I love your spirit, and I can’t see it crushed. You’ve made a dangerous enemy.

Shumai: I’ll be back on December 1st.

-

It had been thirty days since Kokichi had last seen Shuichi.

A media blackout on D.I.C.E and their activities had plagued Kokichi as he patiently waited for the blue-haired detective to come back. No one questioned where he had gone, in fact, life continued as normal for the students of Hope’s Peak.  
Kaede and Miu had slowly gotten closer. The two blondes had begun to commit public displays of affection, and the fast pecks on the cheek had not gone unnoticed.

Gonta had started to help Kirumi with food prep, insisting he was being a gentleman, but only making things more tedious for the exasperated maid.

Rantaro had seemed to adopt Himiko, the little sister-type warming up to his affection. She had made it a habit to ask Rantaro to walk her to the cafe, where her and Tenko would hang out.

Kokichi sat in that very cafe and stared out the window, an airport right across from it, and people leaving, rushing to their loved ones. Kokichi had made it a habit to wait by this airport, switching locations once, just to get a better view of the passerby.

“I love your spirit…” Kokichi huffed as he took a spoon to a rather large slice of fluffy, warm cheesecake. He stabbed the desert and scowled at it. Shuichi would take him here, after… some late night encounters. They would always split a whole cheesecake, even though Shuichi originally stated how he didn’t like it that much. Kokichi put a spoonful in his mouth as he watched traveller after traveller exit the terminal. 

“Sir?”

The purple-haired boy turned his head to see a police officer. The man, dressed in a traditional cop outfit, shuffled his feet around and took a seat across from the purple-haired boy.

“I am an acquaintance of Saihara. He asked me to relay a message to you.”

The trickster scoffed and pulled the dessert spoon out of his mouth.

“Get on with it.”

“He wants you to know that…” The officer pulled out a piece of crumpled paper, and read.”He is safe. A… oh, I can’t tell you the name, but someone has been arrested, and so has the rest of that branch of… redacted name. Jesus, you’d expect a detective to be more careful. Some yakuza members escaped, but other than that, everything is okay, and that he’ll be at Hope’s Peak next week. He isn’t allowed electronic devices, but he says he misses you.”

Kokichi stared at the ground.

“How’d you find me?”

“Saihara said to look for the boy with the cheesecake at the airport coffee shop. I need to get back on duty. Farewell.”

Kokichi watched the awkward officer shuffle out of the small, crowded cafe. Staring out of the window once more, searching for a certain detective, for a blue-haired boy to come out of the dirty building of glass and steel. He could envision the perfect moment. For him to walk out with a smile as the liar would run up to him, like a widow after war. Shuichi safe in his arms, an abandoned suitcase behind them as Kokichi hugged him in the rain, the rain that masked his tears, and the other ultimate hugging back, stronger than expected. Shuichi finally admitting, finally whispering apologies to the shorter boy about lying, taking his own hypocrisy seriously. He knew how the detective lied to his face, how he looked at the liar with a fast-beating heart, how he always loved him. Kokichi would admit it too, rant on about how he loved the boy. How he loved his eyes, his soft smile, his music taste, everything about him.

Ugh. It was sickening how much Kokichi wanted this, how much he wanted the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING!!! School is getting big stressful but hopefully I can do about 3? Maybe 4 updates before the new year! I love all of you!!! Also I've been in a saiouma mood lately but uhhhh more background on these disasters later....


	9. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do be reflecting doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE!!! REGULAR POSTING IS BACK I SWEAR OH FUBSIUEGNINMK

Bootleg Miku: Miku, Miku

Avocadon’t: yOu cAn CaLl mE mIkU

Bootleg Miku: Blue hair, blue tie

Toaster Oven: “Hiding in your wifi!”

Bootleg Miku: Open secrets,

Moon Cheese: Anyone Can Find Me!

Depussy: Hear your music running through my mind!

Bootleg Miku: IMTHINKING

Toaster Oven: “MIKU!”

Avocadon’t: mIkU

Moon Cheese: oo-ee-oo

Cryptid Babey: Hi what the fuck

Moon Cheese: Bitvfujdsb df

Moon Cheese: I Miss My Sidekick

Emo: Bro change my username

Ass Ass: He just experienced a seizure.

Emo: So did Kokichi

Depussy: He comes back and greets his boytoy before a childhood friend bruh

-STACEY’S MOM has given ADMIN RIGHTS to 1-

Stacey’s Mom: Kids can have a little rights, as a treat

-EMO has changed 1 NAME-

G-Note: So yall missed me???

Ass Ass: Not in the slightest Succi.

G-Note: Oh you did that’s sick maki.

Moon Cheese: I MISSED YOU!!!!

Bootleg Miku: How was the trip?

G-Note: We got the guy. He’s not gonna bother anyone for a long time.

Bugs!: Gonta missed Shuichi!

Kork: Where are you Saihara?

G-Note: “Rat Den.”

Houdini: Funky, absolutely funky.

Drink The Koolaid: Atua says you’re gay!

G-Note: Facts.

-

Shuichi smiled as he lay his head on Kokichi’s shoulder, watching american TV as they counted down the seconds to the new year.

“10!” Byakuya sat silent as his closest friends cheered on. It was odd, polar opposites seemed to attract in his friend group. Kyoko and Makoto already asleep, Shuichi and Kokichi quietly holding hands, hoping they wouldn’t notice, Nagito laughing as Hajime poured himself more juice, and his lovely girlfriend and her cat sitting quietly beside him, a blush on her face as Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder.

“9!” Shuichi said as the screen flashed.

“8!” Kokichi smiled softly to himself, his friends and Shuichi, celebrating this with him. He wasn’t alone.

“7!” Maki felt Kaito place his hand on her shoulder and come closer, a blush forming on her face. Some students in her class had gone to central tokyo in hope of seeing the fireworks. Kaito had, surprisingly, asked if she wanted to go with him. After she denied being present in a crowd of people who could potentially recognize her, Kaito and her ended up in the back of his pickup truck, blankets surrounding them. 

“6!” Tenko screamed, pumping up her hand, the one clasped against Himiko. The strong girl hoisted the magician up with every raise of her fist. Himiko enjoyed it. Her friends surrounded her and the girl she loved stood beside her. If only she could say what she wanted to.

“5!” Ryoma sat on Gonta’s shoulders, shielding his eyes from the bright Tokyo lights. Kirumi stood beside them, a rare smile on her face as she looked in awe at the celebration. Mahiru, Mikan, Ibuki, Twogami, and Hiyoko had tagged along, making their once small party larger. The group all held warm drinks and almost spilt them when they jumped in time with the timer.

“4!” Angie and Tsumugi’s hands touched as the finished an art piece, laughing when they saw the other with paint on their face.

“3!” Korekiyo walked over to the common room couch, seating himself in between Touko and Rantaro. Giving Rantaro a sip from his cup, the anthropologist chanted along.

“2!” The school shook with chants from both the reserve course and the ultimates.

“1… ” Miu leaned into Kaede, their eyes closed. The pianist placed a kiss on the inventor's forehead.

“Happy New Years!”

April -

Moon Cheese: ok does anyone else feel like we haven’t talked in months?

G-Note: Penis

G-Note: Sorry Ouma got my phone

Depussy: No we’ve been here the entire time

Depussy: Right? 

Remy: Oh yes Kaede, the author hasn’t been ignoring us at all!

Moon Cheese: mhm, she didn’t gain a group of friends and a guy that she likes at all

Avocadon’t: What the fuck

Kork: I feel… Strange

Remy: HONRY

Beautiful Angel: Honry?

Remy: JIADBHVJIEVBHIBJNFR

Stacey’s Mom: GO TO CLASS, OH MY LORD.

Remy: MOM KORK JUST COUGHED AND HE WAS ON A PLANE RECENTLY

Stacey’s Mom: ...Korekiyo see the nurse

-

Kork: Well, this sucks if you have weak lungs.

Remy: OH GOD

Avocadon’t: Our whole class has to isolate in the dorms. No going outside at all. 

Bugs: BUT WHAT ABOUT GONTA’S FRIENDS?

Avocadon’t: Makoto, Byakuya, Kyoko, Celestia, Touko and Komaru have volunteered to look after our activities. Mikan has already trained Kirumi in basic procedures from the beginning of the year.

Avocadon’t: @everyone KOREKIYO AND I WERE DOING RELIEF WORK RECENTLY AND HAVE RECENTLY FLOWN BACK. OUR ENTIRE CLASS HAS TO QUARANTINE IN THE DORMS DUE TO THE RISK.

G-Note: This is going to be a long few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kork-Rona


	10. Stream So What

Ass Ass: What asshole is listening to music at 3 am?

Depussy: Ah, sorry! Miu hasn’t felt productive until now, so she’s using this time to make… something?

Ass Ass: Did she steal Kaito? He needs to stay in one room.

Depussy: Huh?

Ass Ass: Remember Kaito’s story about sepsis?

Depussy: His  _ WHAT _

Ass Ass: Oh.

Ass Ass: He got blood poisoning as a child which developed into sepsis because his parents didn’t take care of him. He had to be in the hospital for a year, then when he got out he lived with his grandparents.

Depussy: Jesus Christ Maki that’s an info dump.

Ass Ass: Blame the author.

Depussy: How is it, quarantining with Kaito? 

Ass Ass: We listen to the stuff his grandparents sent us records of.

Ass Ass: Elvis, Paul Anka, Vera Lynn, stuff like that. Fifties, Forties, Sixties.

Ass Ass: There’s this one song I find myself enjoying, “How Much Is That Doggy In The Window.”

Depussy: Shuichi’s parents used to play that for us when we were like five.

Ass Ass: Reminds me of stray dogs that lived around the orphanage.

Ass Ass: Found him.

Ass Ass: Kaito is currently lying on the floor. 

Depussy: Oh! Miu made strawberry shortcakes.

Depussy: Maki, do you want some?

Ass Ass: ...Shortcakes?

Ass Ass: What are those?

Depussy: You don’t know?

Ass Ass: The fuck are you impying Akamatsu?

Depussy: Oh no Maki, I meant like, you’ve never had shortcakes?

Ass Ass: I wasn’t allowed treats.

Ass Ass: I still keep out of them. I was told they’d rot my brain.

Depussy: These ones aren’t too sweet. Just light and fluffy.

Depussy: N’ there’s fruit!

Depussy: Miu just put two outside of Kaito’s dorm.

Depussy: You barely go in yours anyways, heheh

Ass Ass: Hope’s Peak decorated it in an unsavoury way.

Ass Ass: I’d much rather use that as a weapons and animal room.

Depussy: Animal?

Ass Ass: …

Depussy: Maki?

Ass Ass: I keep dog food in there.

Depussy: Dog food?

Ass Ass: I decided that I should get Kaito a dog for the anniversary of the day he became an unofficial astronaut.

Depussy: You didn’t.

Ass Ass: It’s a Bernese Mountain Dog.

Depussy: Maki!

Ass Ass: His name is Apollo.

Depussy: I thought the barking came from Gundam’s dorm!

Ass Ass: … Kaede.

Depussy: What?

Ass Ass: He isn’t in there.

Ass Ass: I checked his camera.

Ass Ass: I left the door open.

Bugs!: Gonta found friend!

Bugs!: newfriend.jpg

Bugs!: He eating Gonta’s rice :D

Depussy: Gonta, scroll up!

Bugs!: Apollo is very friendly.

Bugs: Gonta gave him rice.

Ass Ass: Thank you Gonta, that won’t happen again.

Bugs!: It fine, Gonta love dogs!

Depussy: Gonta, your grammar is getting so much better!

Bugs!: Thank you Kaede!

Bugs: Now, please sleep friends. It early!

Ass Ass: Thank you for the cakes, Miu.

-

Remy: tELL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS THAT IM CRAZY N DRIVE YOU MAD

Stacey’s Mom: What.

Remy: THAT IM SUCH A STALKER, A WATCHER, A PSYCHOPATH

Stacey’s Mom: Do you need the doctor?

Remy: AND TELL THEM YOU HATED ME, DATED ME JUST FOR LAUGHS

Remy: THEN YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME YOU WANT ME BACK

Kork: You maniac.

Emo: Kokichi has been finding new artists. 

Kork: I listen to folk, but Conan Grey has a vibe.

Emo: Just don’t mention, sorry I gotta make sure he isn’t active-

Emo:  _ Don’t mention LOONA _

Remy: Discord lets you make your status invisible, Shumai.

Emo: Oh god.

Remy:  I'm so bad I'm so bad

Neul ppeonhan da-da-dap

Gilgedo blah blah blah

Deo neureojigi jeone boran deusi

Geolleo, geopnaeji ma

Golla bwa ja tic tac toe

O anim X janhni (ha!)

Deo keuge sho-shout!

Neodapge ho-hot!

Eh eh eh

Gamchul sudo eopsge burn

Oh oh oh

Dallajineun ne nunbit (hey!)

Kkamadeukhi nopdeon byeok

Neomeo boilge

Ajjilhan nunap jeo meolli

Follow me

Gasi dotchin ge, so what?!

Eoreum gateun ge, so what?!

Geobi eopsneun ge (bad)

Eottaeseo?! So what?!

(ba-ba-ba-bad)

Take that, so what?!

I'm so bad

Geuge eottae?

I'm so bad

Mwo eottae?

I'm so bad

Deo jayuropge

I'm so bad

Bakchago ireona dallineun beop

Tteooreuge hae julge

Tteugeopge neol (woo woo woo woo!)

Kkeureonae deo (woo woo woo woo!)

Neol wihan sesangui jungsimeun neo

Bijobeun saejangeun no

Jom deo nopi (woo woo woo woo!)

Gabyeopge skip (on my own feet)

So what?!

Eoseo ttarawa bwabwa

Ikkeullin daero don't wolly (hey!)

Gangryeolhan shock shock!

Beolsseo neon can’t stop

Eh eh eh

Bulkkocceuro nallyeo burn

Oh oh oh

Tteugeowojin ne nunbit (hey!)

Gajang nopi biccnan byeol

Jaba boilge

Gidaryeossdamyeon kkeuteopsi

Follow me

Gasi dotchin ge, so what?!

Eoreum gateun ge, so what?!

Geobi eopsneun ge (bad)

Eottaeseo?! So what?!

(ba-ba-ba-bad)

Take that, so what?!

I'm so bad

Geuge eottae?

I'm so bad

Mwo eottae?

I'm so bad

Deo jayuropge

I'm so bad

Neukkimi wa

Teojil deushan

Simjangeul mitgo neon meomchuji ma (meomchuji ma)

Don’t wanna wait no more

On sesangeul nubigo (no oh)

Yunanhi deo nunbusil tonight

Deo bulkge taolla

Wonhandamyeon gajyeo da

Geochimeopsi biccnanikka

Bad, bad, so what? (I'm so bad)

Jom deo beokchaolla

Ganeungseongeul yeoreo nwa (yeah-eah-eah)

Jeoldae neol mageul su eopsge (I'm so bad)

So

Eh eh eh

Gangryeolhan ne mameul burn (gangryeolhan ne mameul)

Oh oh oh

Daraoreun i neukkim (hey!)

Mameul gadun yuri byeok

Neomeo boilge

Nunbusin sesang deo meolli

Follow me

Gasi dotchin ge, so what?!

Eoreum gateun ge, so what?!

Geobi eopsneun ge (bad)

Eottaeseo?! So what?!

(ba-ba-ba-bad)

Take that, so what?!

I'm so bad

Geuge eottae?

I'm so bad

Mwo eottae?

I'm so bad

Deo jayuropge

I'm so bad

Avocadon’t: Stan Loona stream so what

Kork: Can I come out of my room?

Avocadon’t: No, Ryoma will vibe check us

Cryptic Babey: You Bet.

Houdini: if u go out u have small pp

Punchy Kicky: INFECT HIMIKO AND FEEL MY FISTS

Houdini: nyeh

Houdini: infect tenko and ill give u small pp

Houdini: n angie

Drink The Koolaid: Angie has discovered a new game!

Houdini: cool bro what is it

Drink The Koolaid: LoL

Houdini: the one with k/da right

Drink The Koolaid: yes! Tsumugi is actually known as the “Canon Akali”

Houdini: shit thats her?

Punchy Kicky: Tenko’s favourite game is Doki Doki Literature Club!

Houdini: on jah wh

Punchy Kicky: No degenerate, cute girl likes me, cute girls all around, and a good twist!

Houdini: i prefer untitled goose game

Houdini: i let out my inner kokichi

Punchy Kicky: Didn’t you and that degenerate date?

Houdini: nah i liked him in fifth grade and then he told me he was gay and then i got into a bike crash and then she helped me up and gave me a lollipop and then i realized it was a rare flavour and she also gave me a pokemon card and then i realized i was bi because she pretty and i dreamt about her for like two years and i made a cottage in my minecraft world for us to live in until i realized she wasn’t gonna like me back so f

Punchy Kicky: Reasonable.

Beautiful Angel: Run-on sentence, loli.

Punchy Kicky: Wait a pokemon card?

Houdini: ye it’s on my wall.

Punchy Kicky: was it a really good venusaur?

Houdini: wait

Houdini: shit tenko was that you

Punchy Kicky: You made us a minecraft cottage!?

Houdini: Im

Punchy Kicky: im

Houdini: ..._IMSORRYIWASYOUNGANDFIGURINGOUTMYSEXUALITYANDYOUWERETHEPRETTIESTGIRL11YEAROLDHIMIKOHADEVERSEEN_

Punchy Kicky: …_IMSOHAPPYIGAVEYOUACARDBECAUSEOFHOWPRETTYYOUWEREANDHOWYOURELIKEAFLOWERBECAUSEVENUSSAURHASAFLOWERANDIALSODREAMEDABOUTYOUFORLIKETWOYEARS_

Beautiful Angel: Jesus on a pole this is awkward

Beautiful Angel: Now, _frick_


	11. Dungeons and Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko is a lesbian, Souda is a simp, and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD?!??!?! I have over 2000 hits and 149 kudos!!! That's awesome! Thank you so much for all your support. If you want to see something in the story, leave a comment. I love you all!

Remy: pISS?

Beautiful Angel: PUSSY?

Drink The Koolaid: ...Pie

Bootleg Miku: DnD time whores

Drink The Koolaid: Ah yes! Atua is ready!

Bootleg Miku: Come to my dorm then :((

-

The most daunting task she could come up with.

Angie wondered what she should wear to Tsumugi’s Dungeons and Dragons session.

Of course, she could go with a light sundress. It would complement her complexion (or whatever Tsumugi told her), and she enjoyed the flowing garment. She could also wear her current pajamas. Yellow checks with a white shirt, but she assumed it would be underdressing. A cosplay of her current DnD character sat freshly pressed in the back of her closet, although Tsumugi saved that for their livestreams. Today, it was simply a podcast recording. Angie had prayed to Tane, only one of the many Atua, that the session went well, but he seemed to offer no guidance on how to impress a girl with clothing. 

Going through her, to say the least, extremely bright wardrobe, one thing caught her eye. 

A blue sweater. Of course, it was too big, but who cared? If she wore white shorts and that sweater, she’d be guaranteed to not get killed off this session!

Donning said sweater, changing her pants, and throwing all into the laundry basket, Angie set off.

The sweatshirt smelt of fabric softener and blueberries.

Just like Tsumugi.

-

Angie: Tsumugi-

Tsumugi: Uh- sorry. The sweater is mine, yes Miu, but she’s completely allowed to wear it! My property, my choice.

Miu: So she’s your property?

Tsumugi: No! I’d never call someone that.

Miu: But you’re overprotective of your clothes. You would usually only let someone very close to you wear them. Perhaps, your girlfriend?

Angie: TSUMUGI-SAN WE’RE LIVE

Tsumugi: Oh fuc-

Tsumugi: Hello everyone, welcome back to Ultimate Peak! I’m your Dungeon Master and resident weeb, Tsumugi Shirogane. I’ll be playing as Marhalsey, a Rouge Aasimar.

Angie: Yoohoo! I’m Angie Yonaga, and I’ll be your tiefling cleric, Atina Gladomine.

Kokichi: And Iiiii’m Kokichi, a THICC vampire barbarian named LOONA!

Miu: Miu Iruma’s the name, and Keebs the druid Tabaxi is me in game!!

Nagito: I’m worthless.

Tsumugi: Also known as Nagito Komaeda! He’s playing as a human bard named Kanye West!

Chihiro: Uhm, I’m a half-elf fighter named Alter.

Tsumugi: That’s Chihiro Fujisaki!

Shuichi: Shuichi Saihara, playing as, uh, Bob. A human wizard.

Tsumugi: Thank you everyone. Now, let’s get into it!

(INSPIRING LUTE)

Tsumugi: We last left our members in a forest, a hiking group trying to find a hidden treasure near the mountains, the treasure contents unknown, but rumoured to be rewarding. The sky is growing dark and fireflies are starting to come out. Moss is softening your footsteps as you reach a cave entrance. You cannot see far into the cave, but you can hear sounds coming from inside.

Shuichi: What type of sounds?

Tsumugi: Roll for investigation.

Shuichi: Nat 20.

Tsumugi: You can hear sounds that sound like glasses clinking, sultry music, and chatter.

Miu: WE FOUND A FUCKING ST- 

Tsumugi: In character, please.

Miu: Jeez, sorry. Is that… a tavern, perhaps? Imagine her doing the uwu hands thing

Kokichi: LOONA likey.

Shuichi: Uhm. I, Bob, also uh, likey.

Chihiro: GUYS WE FOUND A FUCKING STRIP CLUB! AHAHAHHAHA

Nagito: Hell yeah.

Angie: Then we should explore. Step in, please.

Shuichi: Can I cast something?

Tsumugi: Yes.

Shuichi: Fireball.

Miu: Not right fucking now virgin.

Shuchi: I rolled a nat 20 again.

Tsumugi: *Sigh*. After the party backs off, Bob casts fireball. They can see that the cave was, paste tense, lined with flesh-eating bats. They are now fried and the entire cave smells of bacon. You can also now see a door at the very back of the cave. Some fire still lingers on the dead bats.

Chihiro: Alter picks one up and just sticks it in his bag.

Miu: Keebs shyly walks towards the door.

Kokichi: Shyly?

Miu: Shush.

Kokichi: LOONA adjusts her docs and starts, full speed, running towards the door and knocks over fucking ‘I’m baby’ furry over there.

Tsumugi: Roll.

Kokichi: *Fake Crying* It’s- *sniff* It’s a… a… a two.

Tsumugi: You end up picking up Keebs and you both make it to the door.

Shuichi: That’s not so ba-

Tsumugi: A huge half-orc answers the door, and good Atua they are hot.

Angie: This is still good?

Tsumugi: He looks at both of you, and winks at Keebs, picking her up from your arms and giving her a kiss on the head. He talks to you and it goes like this. Come in, Half-Orc

(Discord call joining noise, gasp is heard)

Hajime: Hello. Are you all here for something?

Nagito: Roll for Seduction.

Tsumugi: I’ll allow it.

Hajime: Nagi-

Nagito: 15.

Tsumugi: The orc drops Keebs-

Miu: FUCK

Tsumugi: And goes towards the human. He smiles at him and cradles him in his arms. Orc?

Hajime: Do I have to roleplay with my boyfriend as Kanye West?

Tsumugi: I’ll give you an extra twenty.

Hajime: What’s your name, pretty boy?

Nagito: Kayne West. Yours?

Hajime: Izuru.

Nagito: Well, Izuru, do you want to know what they say about me?

Hajime: What is it?

Tsumugi: Reflecting real life, Izuru leans in closer to Kanye as Kanye lovingly says to him,

Angie: Atua and I don’t like where this is going.

Nagito: I like fingers in my a-

Angie: WELL HELLO THERE GOOD SIR WILL YOU PLEASE LEAD US INTO YOUR TAVERN.

Hajime: Uh, yes, of course.

Tsumugi: Haji- I mean Izuru, leads you to the tavern. It’s large and cavernous, warmed by the seemingly hundreds of bodies in it. Izuru leads you to where the drinks are being sold. There’s a staircase leading upstairs, and a room with red velvet rope taping it off. 

Chihiro: Alter would like to check behind the rope!

Tsumugi: Izuru stops you. Lines?

Hajime: Uh, sorry man. VIP room. Welcome to Jabberwock tavern, where dreams come to take a little rest. Upstairs is our inn and my room, while down here is the tavern and the VIP room.

Tsumugi: What’s in the VIP room, good sir?

Hajime: Wait Tsumugi you’re-

Tsumugi: Sh, yes.

Hajime: Our, uh, potions. They cost extra.

Angie: Tsumugi? Can I roll to expose a lying little bitch?

Tsumugi: Yep!

Angie: Nine.

Tsumugi: Izuru?

Hajime: ...One.

Tsumugi: He’s lying. Something important is behind that door.

Shuichi: Bob would like to roll for seduction-

Miu: WOAH.

Kokichi: I did not expect-

Nagito: For who?

Shuichi: LOONA.

Shuichi: Nat 20.

Angie: Atua thinks your dice is rigged.

Tsumugi: Go ahead.

Shuichi: Okay, so Bob’s gonna snake his arms around LOONA and whisper to her: “I’d let you drink my blood anytime, but I think right now you could use another type of drink.”

Miu: HORNY

Shuichi: I meant ale.

Kokichi: Okay bet

Shuichi: On god?

Angie: Atua!

Hajime: How about you all sit down and I’ll uh, pour a lil’ fun something for ya?

Tsumugi: Izuru leaves you to your devices.

Angie: I think we need to address the elephant in the room.

Chihiro: Mhm?

Angie: How he has a hidden room. I don’t trust it.

Chihiro: I’d let him take me into that room anytime if you catch my drift.

Tsumugi: I agree, Atina! Where should we star-

Hajime: Here’s your drinks!

(Sliding noises)

Miu: Oh sick you actually gave us beer.

Chihiro: I don’t drink-

Tsumugi: It’s okay, it’s ginger ale-

Miu: Well good thing I got a bit of a something-something if you know what I mean-

Tsumugi: As you all sip your drinks, Marhalsey starts to feel dizzy. She, even though sitting, loses her balance and ends up with her head on Atina’s lap.

Rantaro: What the fuck?

(SESSION: OVER)

Rantaro had walked into the room at the wrong time. Tsumugi was narrating what seemed like a bad porn waiting to happen, Angie was wearing the aforementioned girl’s sweater, Kokichi was perched on Shuichi’s lap, Hajime was snuggled close to Nagito through a computer screen, and Miu was toasting a beverage to Chihiro on discord.

“Rantaro! We’re in the middle of our session.” Tsumugi pouted, a half smile still on her face as she faced the green-haired boy.

“We’re playing truth or dare soon. Hey Nagito, Hajime and Chihiro. Sorry, but we’ve been planning this for a bit and I’d hate to see it fall flat.” Rantaro sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of the neck with his hand.

Hajime smiled, waved, and logged off of the video call while Chihiro said his goodbyes and hung up.

“So,” Rantaro said, smiling, “Truth or Dare?”

-

Drink the Koolaid: We’re doing this online?

Kork: Ye

Avacadon’t: We gotta social distance, unlike you clowns and your fucking DnD

G-Note: Fuck it Kaede truth or dare?

Depussy: uuhuhuhuhuhuh tru...th

G-Note: Most embarrassing story from your life?

Depussy: Easy. I learned It’s Raining Tacos on Piano and played it for the whole school when I was younger. Of course Shuichi would know, he provided vocals.

Beautiful Angel: WOAHAUDAUDJNSCIJIOKFSJFN

Depussy: Tenko?

Punchy Kicky: Truth.

Depussy: Have you ever liked a boy?

Punchy Kicky: Lmao no

Punchy Kicky: Not my style.

Punchy Kicky: Gonta? Truth or Dare?

Bugs!: Dare :D

Punchy Kicky: Steal Kaito’s Dog.

Bugs!: …

Bugs!: TSUMUGI truth or dare?

Moon Cheese: WAIWATWAIITWAIT

Bootleg Miku: Truth.

Bugs!: Last person you sent a heart to?

Bootleg Miku: Rantaro.

Drink The Koolaid: Oh-

Bootleg Miku: It was a friend thing, dont worry.

Kork: Obviously, he’s a raging homosexual.

Avocadon’t: Um

Avocadon’t: I’m right here fuckers

-STACY’S MOM has changed 1 NAME-

Homiesexual: That’s hot, thanks Kirumi

Stacy’s Mom: No problem, Rantaro.

Beautiful Angel: Kaito do you have any pods

Beautiful Angel: I ran out like three days ago and i need my fucking puff

Moon Cheese: maki Roll confiscated Mine bc she says i have An addiction

Depussy: Uhh miu, you also have them confiscated.

Beautiful Angel: you don’t like my clouds :((

Depussy: it’s like i live in a bath and body works

Beautiful Angel: i thought you loved it

Depussy: angel I don’t want you to get lung cancer

Beautiful Angel: fine :///

Beautiful Angel: anyway kaz is currently outside of sonia’s window

-STACY’S MOM changed 1 name-

Circus: racism

Circus: miu he’s a simp don’t worry

Circus: wAIT HOW CAN YOU SEE KAZ GET BACK INSIDE

Depussy: Gundham put it on his private story

Circus: he’s flexing his white gf

Depussy: she do be european doe

Circus: sonia is nice though

G-Note: shut up what’s he saying

Depussy: Oh wait I face Sonia’s dorm

Beautiful Angel: HE’S SINGING

Depussy: I think he should give up.

Beautiful Angel: i think we should set him up

Depussy: wait you know how he’s friends w leon’s cousin?

Beautiful Angel: WAIT

Depussy: Okay okay okay

Circus: This is such a good idea we’re so smart

Stacy’s Mom: It is my belief that he wants friends.

Stacy’s Mom: Who is singing that god-awful song

G-Note: Is that the end of Shrek

Bugs!: Gonta and Ryoma watching Shrek through computer app!

Homiesexual: me and kiyo are watching smudge’s youtube channel

Homiesexual: why does chihiro look like that-

Bootleg Miku: leave him alone 

Moon Cheese: i actually have plans to work out with chihiro

Bootleg Miku: fuck uuhhhhh himiko truth or dare

Houdini: truth ;3;

Bootleg Miku: have you and tenko…

Beautiful Angel: WOAH SMUDGE 

Bootleg Miku: h*ld h*nds

Houdini: this is v personal

Punchy Kicky: WE HAVE!!!!

Houdini: oop

Houdini: tenko truth or dare

Punchy Kicky: DARE

Houdini: play minecraft with me

Punchy Kicky: BET

Houdini: but it has to be the cottage world.

Punchy Kicky: you’re online right?

Houdini: Yeah lol

Beautiful Angel: oke let’s continue

-

Tenko had grabbed her school computer and opened Minecraft. She had been able to transfer her files and updated the world on a regular basis. She, of course, had not gone to the nether or end, waiting to one day play with the girl she had built it for years ago. Updated with modpacks, Tenko opened the multiplayer world.

G1rl1nR3d joined the game

G1rl1nR3d: hi

TqnkoAikido: himiko?

G1rl1nR3d: wait im calling you on discord pick up bb

TqnkoAikido: bb?

G1rl1nR3d: shh

(CALL TRANSCRIPT - Himookoo#0069 -> Tenkowo#0101 - 11:33 PM)

“Tenko?”

“Hi Himiko!”

“Okay so uh- is this a-”

“I mean do you-”

“I wouldn-”

“I want it t-”

“So we’re both on the same page, Tenko?”

“Do you listen to girl in red?”

“Sweater Weather, but I prefer Hayley Kiyoko”

“Full on girl in red.”

“Didn’t expect anything less!”

*Giggling on both ends*

“Okay, uh, so you’re at spawn. Wait- I’m coming”

“Woah this is modded”

“Yeah- do you like the lights?”

“Red and blue.”

“Yeah-”

“Love them.”

Tenko blushed as she controlled her character and went on.

“Hey can we move to a private chat on the server? I want to play some music.”

“Oh! Yeah, uh..”

CALL TRANSCRIPT -> Secret Room on House of Whores - 2/3

“Nyeh.”

“Hey Himiko!”

(Joining Noise)

Rythm: Now Playing - Heart Attack : Chuu

“Oh! Isn’t this from that korea group Kokichi likes?”

“Yeah- uh- I translated the lyrics”

“Oh! That’s nice!”

“Wait, let’s go to the cottage-”

“Okay, so this is the pond and the benches- If you look over there you’ll see the giant uh- thing Kokichi built.”

“Does he join?”

“Yeah, when him, Miu, Chihiro, and Souda play Minecraft they sometimes join me.”

“Nice, why are there like… nyeh, ten giant dicks.”

“Himiko!”

“Ehehe…”

“Okay, luckily the trees look nice with these shaders… and here’s the cottage…”

“Awe, there’s little strawberry plants…”

“Yeah! And if you go inside, I used a mod to make the kitchen look nice-”

“Oh! A cutting board!”

“Yeah, and a toaster.”

“Toe… star- Oh!”

“Pssh- Toe-star?”

“Nyeh! I’m sleepy Tenko… gimme a break…”

“All good, flower.”

“Flower… Hey Tenko, did you put down the beds yet?

“Only mine. You gotta have consent Himiko!”

“Tenko, can I put my minecraft bed next to yours?”

“Eep!”

“Uh…”

“Of course! I mean, don’t feel forced-”

“Done.”

“Heh…”

“Oh, Tenko the part I memorized is almost on.”

“Nice!”

“Wait, I’ll turn my camera on…”

“Himiko! That’s a pretty outfit.”

“Nyeh… Okay…”

Himiko stepped back into the camera frame and breathed in, her eyes locking with Tenko, who suddenly turned on her camera. Tenko smiled to herself as Himiko’s voice started to build onto itself.

“My heart pounding towards you, I’ll give it all, take my heart… Surely you’re my destiny… It shines fully in my heart...”

Himiko took a breath in, and a sweet sound reached Tenko’s ears.

“It’s getting clearer, I’ll give you my heart, just take my heart! Surely we’re destiny, It shines fully tonight! This must be what sweet addiction is, darling-”

“SHUT UP!” A voice rang out from outside of their dorm. Himiko rushed to her window to see Byakuya getting slapped by his girlfriend, who then gave her a thumbs up.

“Tenko, I’m so sorry, I-”

“I love you, Himiko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gamers,,,, I hope you like cliffhangers. I also did a it of research on Atua and the beliefs surrounding. Apparently Atua is a group of Gods, and Tane is the creator of all living things!!! Isn't that funky. Thank you so much for reading!!


	12. America, Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaito is a himbo, Izuru makes an appearance, and a friendship is formed.

Toaster Oven: “Is America okay?”

Kork: no lol

Toaster Oven: “Why did they do that?”

Kork: They don’t like people that look different.

Circus: SO THEY WON’T LIKE THIS DICK

Kork: eye-

Circus: btw babes im running for russian president <3

Beautiful Angel: hot asf bb

Circus: thanks bb

Punchy Kicky: Keebs can you go to the store for me?

Toaster Oven: “Of course, Himiko! What would you want?”

Punchy Kicky: Can I call?

Toaster Oven: “Okay!”

Kork: But really? I think that the problem with cops is

(CALL TRANSCRIPT - Himookoo#0069 -> k1bo#1130 - 10:01 AM)

“Hey Keebs.”

“Himiko!”

“Can you get like… a large teddy bear and a vanilla scent thing?”

“What? Why?”

“Uh… Don’t tell anyone this, but Tenko and I are a thing.”

“TENKO AND YOU ARE AN ITEM?”

“HIMIKO AND TENK-” 

“SHUSH YOUR MOUTH KOKICHI!”

“Woah Kiibo, don’t swear…”

“Sorry, Himiko!”

“Anyway- I wanted to get her a gift… because uh…”

“Uh?”

“Uh…”

“Yes?”

“IFEELBADFORIGNORINGHERINOURFIRSTYEARANDIWANTTOMAKEHERFEELNICEBECAUSESHE’SPRETTYANDIMJUSTADUMBGIRLWITHBADHAIR”

“Oh my.”

“Sorry…”

“Himiko, you realize that Tenko probably forgives you, right?

“Why would she…”

“She forgives you because you grew as a person and know your faults?”

“...”

“I will, however, still get you the bear.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“If I’m honest, I’m not interested. I’m still growing.”

“Reasonable…”

“I have had a crush though…”

“Ooh, who?”

“Miu. When we were kids, I believed she was the coolest person alive.”

“You were a kid?”

“My father made multiple bodies for me, so my consciousness can transfer with my age. Anyhow, I actually stopped liking her a year ago.”

“That- What?”

“I think she’s amazing. I do know, however, that she didn’t like me, and I’m okay with that.”

“Kiibo…”

“It doesn’t matter! I’m happy right now, because I know what I want to d0. I want to help animals!”

“Wh- what?”

“Yes! I’ve been helping Gundham, and because I cannot get the virus, I’ve been taking care of a few of his animals! I want to run a pet hospital!”

“That’s… amazing.”

“You think so?”

“Of course, nyeh.”

“Well, thank you Himiko! Off to the store I go!”

“Later, Keebs.”

-

Circus: Wait did I just fucking win the election-

Beautiful Angel: waaaa

Circus: Wait I don’t want it-

Beautiful Angel: WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON’T WANT IT?!

Circus: Sorry I’ll be back, Putin’s on the line-

Beautiful Angel: I’m so confused

Depussy: Miu I’m bleeding

Beautiful Angel: cool

Beautiful Angel: wait what

Depussy: owo

Beautiful Angel: ARE YOU OKAY???

Depussy: I- I mayhaps broke my leg

Beautiful Angel: HOW

Depussy: I accidentally fell while trying to learn how to rollerblade.

Beautiful Angel: That’s not bad-

Depussy: I fell from the balcony

G-Note: He… Hello?

Moon Cheese: Kaede was Doing sOme sick moVes

Moon Cheese: i couldnt Help her bEcause she kinda fell and i Was teaching her from makiRoll’s balcony

G-Note: Why is she rollerblading

Moon Cheese: she Saw a girl do it Online

Moon Cheese: oh Wait I have to sAy something

Moon Cheese: So Maki is correcting my grammar mistakes for this, so I hope that explains it

Moon Cheese: Happy Pride month! I know I didn’t really understand this in the past, but I hope I’ve been a good ally and continue to grow as one!

G-Note: Woah, Kaito with no homophobia

-Izuru has joined the chat-

G-Note: Hajime?

-Izuru has taken ADMIN away from 16-

Moon Cheese: WAIT I HAD ADMIN

-Izuru has changed 16 names-

Izuru: hi fuckwads

Izuru: have fun with this, he’s bored.

-16 are online-

-Izuru has given ADMIN to 1-

Izuru: Figure it out, fuckers. 

Has an onlyfans: wh

Has a fursona: Fuck.

Never held someone’s hand: :(

Was supposed to die last year: Racism

Arrested before: Not cool!

Gay: So this is not fun at all

Parents disowned them: weewoo

Has killed before: I do not like this.

Has a photo of everyone in this groupchat: Why is mine less… bad?

Local weed dealer: everyone knows this one

Performed with Miku onstage: awe shit

Insecure about literally everything: This is illegal

Broken Social Distancing: “Uh…”

Hentai VA: who was that?

Lactose Intolerant: wasn’t that hajime’s dnd character?

Wears lipstick: so you’re from the DnD group.

Gay: Well everyone already knows lol

Hentai VA: Kaede!

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Depussy: Okay… Tenko can’t drink milk!

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Broken Social Distancing: “Can you guess?”

Depussy: Kiibo?

Hentai VA: ooh Yeah

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Toaster Oven: “I’m going back to groceries.”

Punchy Kicky: The weed one? Rantaro

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Wears Lipstick: I know for a fact that Shirogane has an onlyfans

Has an onlyfans: fuck

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Bootleg Miku: Two can play at that game, Kiyo

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Kork: I feel as if we shouldn’t expose some of these names.

Bootleg Miku: OKAY WAIT WHO PERFORMED WITH MIKU

Performed with Miku onstage: i uhhhhh

Performed with Miku onstage: nyeh

Kork: HIMIKO YUMENO YOU PERFORMED WITH THE DIGITAL DIVA HERSELF-

Bootleg Miku: LET ME BE YOU

Homiesexual: Excuse me sis give me your rights and go to magical mirai with us

Has a photo of everyone in this groupchat: I WANT TO SEE MIKU WITH YOU GUYS GOD LORD

Bootleg Miku: Hello Ryoma

-Izuru has changed 2 names-

Short: Why is my name....

Short: Okay, fuck you then

Short: Gonta has never held someone’s hand

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Bugs!: Ryoma can gonta find someone to hold hands with?

Short: Yep.

Short: you can hold mine if you want.

Short: Platonic of course

Bugs!: Friend hand holding!

Short: Hell yeah

Short: BTW, kaito is a hentai va

Hentai VA: HEYHEYHEYHERYomEA

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Moon Cheese: I SWEAR MAKI ROLL IT WAS ONCE

Has A Fursona: It’s okay Kaito

Has A Fursona: Fuck

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Ass Ass: I did it as a favour for a kid once.

Moon Cheese: ahhh

Insecure about literally everything: Did it have small tits like you?

Ass Ass: Miu?

Insecure about literally everything: Hi uhh I dont like this name

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Depussy: Miu…

Beautiful Angel: I’m going on a walk, Kaede.

Was supposed to die last year: I do not think we should expose these.

Was supposed to die last year: I don’t mind saying mine though.

Was supposed to die last year: I’m Kirumi. 

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Stacy’s Mom: One of my old employers was from the Yakuza. I found something I shouldn’t have. They took me hostage.

Stacy’s Mom: My friend in another class bailed me out.

Stacy’s Mom: I suggest not exposing anyone else.

Ass Ass: How the fuck is this chat supposed to function if we don’t? I’m sorry Kirumi, but we need to.

Ass Ass: Narrowing it down, there’s only a few people that these could be.

Ass Ass: Shuichi, Kokichi, and Angie.

Ass Ass: And Izuru. That name somehow knew all of our secrets. I need Kirumi on research and anyone else to try to find him out.

Stacy’s Mom: On it

Izuru: Good luck.

Izuru: A hint, because he thinks this is taking too long. You know Shuichi?

Izuru: There’s a reason he lives with his uncle.

Ass Ass: Who is he?

Depussy: Shu? I think you need to tell them.

Parents disowned them: lmao bet

Parents disowned them: i did not expect this

Parents disowned them: So yeah my parents disowned me bc im not straight

Arrested before: Shumai…

Moon Cheese: Ouma? Sidekick?

-Izuru has changed 2 names-

Circus: Tbh, this is okay.

Circus: Vandalism charge.

Ass Ass: That leaves angie.

-Izuru has changed 1 name-

Drink The Koolaid: So uhm

Drink The Koolaid: I’m joining miu on her walk

Ass Ass: She referred to herself in the first person.

-Izuru has given admin rights to 1-

-Izuru has left the chat-

-

“Miu?”

“Angie?”

The strawberry blonde felt a soft hand on her shoulder. The polynesian girl had tears still running down her face. Something had happened in the group chat. Someone knew their secrets.

“What was yours?”

“I’m not a murderer, Miu.”

“I’m not weak.”

The two girls sat on the ledge of the fountain, looking up at the stars. The Moon had disappeared from view and the muggy japanese night warmed them. Both girls had evidence of tears on their faces. The inventor’s was smeared with makeup, and the artist’s eyes were puffy. Sniffles could be heard every few seconds, accompanied by the backdrop of distant music and water falling.

“Angie- I- I don’t know why people hated my religion. It’s important to me. A- I truly believe a higher power is talking to me. I thought people would get that in Japan. It’s why I moved here when my parents did.”

“And?”

“No one did. To them, I was just a dumb girl who believed in a stupid God. Religion got me through what happened before we moved.”

“What was it?”

“Before… it was hard living on the island. I was one of the only girls, so many suitors wanted me. I didn’t- I don’t like men. I like girls. They didn’t get that.”

“I understand ya on the liking girls part.”

“One day, a bad tropical storm came. Someone I was supposed to marry knocked on my door.”

“Did you-”

“I didn’t let him in. He was much older. I was scared of him. There were rumours about what he did to girls.”

“Ah.”

Angie’s tears started back up, “I was in my painting area. Atua told me not to let him in. I didn’t. A minute later-” The tears were streaming down her face, her voice becoming more nasal, “I heard a scream and a crack. It was the most secure area in the island. I sat there, through the storm, for hours. I reminded myself that if I had just let him in, he’d be okay. After the storm, they told me his spine was broken by a fallen cell tower. If I- ”

“Fuck that.” 

The artist’s breath hitched.

“You had every right to not let an old perv into your personal space. Atua or whatever- I’m not that religious- was right. Your instincts saved you. It got justice for whatever fuckin’ girls he perved on.”

The stars seemed brighter when Angie perked up, “Are- are you sure, Miu?”

Miu smiled, “Of fuckin’ course! Don’t let the past bring ya down, and go back to your classic Angie- type speak. This shit’s weird.”

Blushing, Angie gave her a hug.

“Eugh- the fuck are you-”

“You’re a good friend, Miu. Angie thinks that you need to love yourself more. Atua does too.”

A smile crept across the inventor’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re alright too, nun.”

The two friends hugged in the moonlight, slightly more reassured than mere minutes before.

-

A candle surrounded by red glass lit up the room 

“Izuru Kamakura.”

Maki blankly stared at Kirumi, who gripped folders in her hands.

“Izuru Hinata. Twin brother of Hajime Hinata. Whereabouts, unknown.”

“Why did he do that?”

The maid splayed the contents of the folders across the common room tables.

“Have you heard of Hifumi Yamada?”

The sound of a knife being pulled reverberated around the room, “Did that fucker-”

“His story. Danganronpa?”

Lowering the knife, Maki relaxed her shoulders, “What about it?”

“I think-” Kirumi took a shaky breath in, “I think Kamakura wants us to recreate it.”

“Well…” The assassin chuckled to herself as she turned towards her room, “Guess he’ll be having a private execution.”

Kirumi looked to the ground and pulled her gloves down, “Heh, I think I’ll join you.”

“Let’s cut a-”

“Maki-Roll!” Kaito yelled at them, carrying a tray of iced tea. His face was bright with a smile and there was a skip in his step, “I heard you guys were planning something and I wanted to give you some sweet things!”

“Thank you Momota-San.” Kirumi took a glass and quietly sipped.

Maki blushed as Kaito gave her a tight hug, “I love you!”

“DON’T SAY IT OUT LOUD DUMBASS!” She yelped, the boy hugging her tighter, “I DON’T EVEN-”

“But I want to pronounce it to you!”

“Eh-”

“Kirumi! I love, love, love Maki!” Kaito beamed as Kirumi looked on, a happy smile on her face.

“I know you do, Kaito.”

“...I love you too, spaceman.”

He kissed her on the forehead, “All I wanted to hear, babe.”

As Kaito walked back to their room, Maki took a sip of the tea.

“So- Oh my, this is really sweet- Okay Kirumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Izuru has changed 1 name-


	13. OOC - Author update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little info.

Hi everyone! Avo speaking here. Next chapter will be out in a day or two, I just finished my finals. This’ll be a long one and we might touch on some uncomfortable topics. So, yeah. Warning!

As a figure in the community, I feel the need to say something.

1) Angie’s religion.  
This has never been confirmed but a majority of DR fans have classified Angie as Polynesian and are representing her religion as such. I love the representation for this, but if so, Angie’s religion is a closed one. This means you need to be born into it and many in these religions believe that you need to be raised in the community to be apart of it. Because of this and not wanting to misrepresent a religion I do not know, Angie will now be referring to her Atua as Kami-Sama. If anyone wants me to, I’ll go and edit the fic to change any references to Atua. I will also be striking out most references to cult imagery or rituals concerning Angie as I feel I would misrepresent her by doing so.

2) Using my ideas.  
I 100% allow using my ideas in your own chatfics!! In fact, comment them and I’ll read, comment, kudos, and support! But please, tell people where you have gotten these ideas from. It makes me uncomfortable if my ideas do not get credited and I’d much rather enjoy your fic knowing that you will credit other amazing, hardworking fic authors out there. 

3) BLM and protests.  
If you don’t support the civil rights movement happening right now in protection of black poc? Stop reading. Deadass.  
I will try to cover topics with characters I headcanon are black poc. I will confront colourism in asian. I will talk about things that you may not like. I won’t stop. Fiction impacts reality and, although not too important, a good number of people read this fic and I hope that all my lovely loyal readers out there educate themselves on the matter. These scenes will usually be a chapter and will always be touched on. This never goes away. Sure, this fic is lighthearted, but I always want to bring in real world problems.

4) Misrepresentation.  
If anyone believes I misrepresent a culture, event, or tradition, PLEASE TELL ME!!! I want to know what my audience wants and if you are uncomfortable with anything, L e t Me K n o w. If I am entertaining you with my fiction, I, in no way, want you to feel uneasy. I’m doing this for free and goddamn it, I think a free book should be good for everyone. It should not misrepresent anyone or anything. Please, educate me on your discomforts in the fic. You guys are what’s keeping this afloat.

Thank you everyone who’s been commenting! My consistent commenters, I love you all so much, knowing you guys will come back to read is a blessing. Everyone who has given me this opportunity, my readers, book markers, commenters, the ones who give me kudos, thank you so much! You are the reason I write this. If you have any suggestions for the future (or any ideas as to who the man Izuru is talking about is...) let me know!

Oh wow, you read that whole thing?

Thank you.

I love you all!

Avo signing out <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for supporting my story!
> 
> Remy/Circus: Kokichi
> 
> Emo/G-Note: Shuichi
> 
> Avacadon't/Homiesexual: Rantaro 
> 
> Depussy: Kaede
> 
> Beautiful Angel: Miu
> 
> Cryptid Babey/Short: Ryoma
> 
> Kork: Korekiyo
> 
> Drink The Koolaid: Angie
> 
> Bootleg Miku: Tsumugi
> 
> Punchy Kicky: Tenko
> 
> Houdini: Himiko
> 
> Toaster Oven: K1-B0
> 
> Ass Ass: Maki
> 
> Moon Cheese: Kaito
> 
> Bugs!: Gonta


End file.
